fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PreCure -Project VALKYRIE-
Plot It happens in an imaginative island country called Kashima. The people there hoped for independence, but their king didn't hear what they want. Then, a 24-year-old college student, Amasaki Maki, along with her friend Rei joined a mysterious force and tried to get what the people actually want. Characters Pretty Cure (Code:BLUE) * Amasaki Edna (天崎 エドナ''Amasaki Edona'')/ Cure Freedom (キュアフリーダム Kyua Furīdamu) * The protagonist of the series and the leader of the AOI Cures. Edna does not come from this country, instead, she was born in the nearby empire which the citizens of Kashima hate. She is in the last year of college and she is the president of the Philosophy Society as well. Her powers are blue fire and controlling magnetic forcefields and shields. She acts as a defender in battles and her colour is navy blue. * Takashi Rei (高嗣 レイ Takashi Rei)/ Cure Indigenous (キュアインディーゲヌス Kyua Indīgenusu) * The second protagonist of the series. She does not do well in her studies and she has only studied in Maki's school for a year and transferred to a famous art school. She was extremely talented at designing, which makes her popular around people. Her powers are blue fire and controlling electricity (eg. railguns). She acts as an attacker in battles and her colour is navy blue. * Eisei Regine (瑛生 レジーン Eisei Rejin) / Cure Inspiration (キュアインスピレーション''Kyua Insupirēshon'') * The fourth protagonist of the series. She is a college student studying in literature. She is known as a beauty among her friends. Her powers are beauty and speech attacks. She acts as a backup in battles and her colour is orange. * Hirosora Andes (広空 アンデス Hirosora Andesu)/ Cure Independence (キュアインデペンデンス''Kyua Independensu'') * The fourth protagonist of the series. She is a college student studying at an architect university. She is quiet and polite when she isn't fighting, but she can be really powerful at times. Her powers are fire and speech attacks. She acts as a defender in battles and her colour is maroon. * Nazomi (謎実 Nazomi)/ Cure Valiant (キュアバリアント''Kyua Barianto'') * The fifth protagonist of the series. She is a high school student and not much is known about her. People said that her real name is Nozomi, but everyone calls her Nazo because almost everything about her is a mystery. Her powers are fire and close battle tactics. She acts as an attacker in battles and her colour is black. * Utsuetsu Sharon (映悦 シャロン Utsuetsu Sharon)/ Cure Cadenza (キュアケイデンザ''Kyua Keidenza'') * The sixth protagonist of the series. She is a high school student and she is known as a born drummer among her friends. Her powers are music and far-ranged attacks. She acts as a backup in battles and her colour is sky blue. * Cyril (シリル Shiriru)/ Cure Progressive (キュアプログレッシブ''Kyua Puroguresshibu'') * The sixth protagonist of the series. She is a college freshman and she is known as an IT nerd among her friends. Her powers are technology and far-ranged attacks. She acts as a backup in battles and her colour is scarlet. Mascots * Mikan (みかん Mikan) * A cat with special powers which can help the girls protect themselves. She is very small and likes to hide in Mandarin boxes. Enemies Code:RED * Hiroma Kana (浩間 香菜絵 Hiroma Kanae)/ Cure Unity (キュアユニティ Kyua Yuniti) * She is a 21-year-old young lady who came as a spy from Akasora Empire and to plan secret attacks towards Code: BLUE, YELLOW and PURPLE members. Her powers are red fire and far-ranged mental attacks. Code:PURPLE * Takehashi Alice (岳端 アリス Takehashi Arisu)/ Cure Civil (キュアシビル Kyua Shibiru) * She is a 19-year-old girl whose organization is against CODE:BLUE members, but in fact, she is quite friend with Maki so she would help her fight against CODE:RED members at times. Her powers are air and far-ranged mental attacks. Items * Identity Switching Devices (ISD) * The girls' transformation device. It resembles an app on a phone. To transform, they must say, "PreCure Valkyrie mode activate!" Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure: Music is War Category:Music Themed Series Category:Band Themed Series Category:User:RinShiromura Locations * Kashima (香嶋 Kashima) * The girls' hometown. Most of the events in this series take place here. * Akasora Empire (アカソラ帝国) * Maki's hometown and the former sovereign country of Kashima before its independence. Media Movies * PreCure -Project VALKYRIE- The Movie: The Battle Cry of the Goddess (プリキュア-Project VALKYRIE- The Movie: 女神のバトルクライ Megami no Batorukurai) Vocal Albums * PreCure -Project VALKYRIE- Vocal Album 01: La VOIX Trivia *This is based on the local politics of a city. *This is the first series with political themes. *This series is aimed to teens as a campaign to raise awareness for teens to be more political. *Code:BLUE members are based on localist groups, Code:RED and PURPLE are based on Pro-democracy and Pan-democracy camps. *The names of the cures based on their counterparts in reality, which is young political leaders participated in the 2016 election. (Oh god what have I done I'm gonna get scolded)(Why I'm writing such things for an imaginative anime why) Category:Freiheit PreCure